Falling To Darkness
by Melody-Saira
Summary: Harry's Final Battle ends with a bang. Once again, not really a tradgedy, more....short and bittersweet! Yet again! my uh, preferred writing style i spose.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the actors who portray them, all rights are J.K Rowlings, and the WB. Unfortunatley. But anyway, again, i don't own them, i merely use the characters for writing purposes.

* * *

Falling to Darkness  
  
Harry stared at the ground; hot tears running down his face. The pain was excruciating, he staggered to his feet and looked around him. The Great Hall of Hogwarts was covered in the blood of student's, teachers, and ministry officials, all of them, who valiantly lost their lives in the fight against The Dark lord. He felt hands on his shoulders and turned to see Hermione and Ron's battered faces, helping him up, both of them screaming for help on the inside, yet refusing to show it on the outside.

"Up for more I see, Potter," Voldemort sneered, his slit like eyes narrowing in anticipation. "No matter, as soon as I have Dumbledore, this School and the whole of the wizarding world, will be under my control. You are only prolonging what will be the inevitable ending."

Harry squared his shoulders, and looked defiantly into Voldemort' s Eyes,   
"You'll have to kill me, before I ever see this school under your control." He said, wincing with every breath, his body aching, bleeding, and still trying to recover from the last Cruciatus curse Voldemort had placed upon him. Voldemort laughed, it was a high pitched, screeching sound that grated on Harry's ears.  
He doubled over, the sound destroying what was left of his hearing. In what Harry thought was very clichéd, moments of his life flashed before his eyes. His parents, his friends, his first love, his seven years at Hogwarts school, Dumbledore, Sirius, Quidditch, Hermione and last but not least Ron.

Standing again, the ringing in his ears slowly fading, he spied his wand lying near Professor Lupin's mangled body. If, I, could just, reach it, he whispered, his breathing ragged and hoarse. He slowly began backing over towards it.

"Do you remember the prophecy Voldemort?" Harry asked.   
The Dark Lord flinched at hearing his name spoken. "How dare you speak...."   
"Do you remember how it said only one of us could live?" Harry continued, moving ever closer to his wand.

Voldemort was eyeing him suspiciously. His snake, Nagini, lying at his side patiently, "Ofcourse I remember it, you stupid boy," Voldemort spat, "You stole it from me two years ago, but to no avail, I still managed to torture it out of that so called teacher, Trelawny? Is that right?" Voldemort smiled, it was a sickening sight.

"It said," Harry continued, "that one of us would have to die, for the other to survive. It said that we could not exist together," Harry was now standing on top of his wand, Ron and Hermione were standing with him, Ron silently crying as he looked down on his brothers dead bodies, Harry grasped Hermione's hand. Turning to look at her he mouthed, "Thankyou for being there. Always"

"Potter? What are you doing Potter?" Voldemort spat, head cocked in question.

Harry bent down and picked up his wand, Ron gasped. "No Harry, you can't"   
  
"Foolish boy Potter, You know we can't use our wands against each other," Voldemort laughed again, viciously, "If that's your only defence child, you might as well just give me the school."

Harry stood tall, letting Hermione's hand drop "It don't believe that prophecy Voldemort" "What?" Voldemort said sharply, his eyes narrowing further, the red glow seemed to intensify with his anger, "Stupid boy, the Prophecy is correct, they are always correct." Yet, Harry noticed the anxiety and fear in his voice now.

"You and I," Harry said, moving forward, "We're not so different, you know." Behind him, he heard Hermione scream,   
"NO HARRY, NO PLEASE." Hermione was screaming, her body heaving with every breath she took; tears falling down her face, she had realised what Harry was doing. His insides shuddered, and he turned, 'Goodbye' he mouthed.  
"HARRY DON'T" Ron yelled  
"WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!?" Voldemort was now screeching, "What are you doing potter!"

Harry saw Draco Malfoy stir in the corner He looked at him, and Draco looked back, fear, loathing and admiration all in the same eyes. He nodded, and Harry nodded back, the respect mutual. Harry knew what was coming; he had always know it. He was marked from the very moment he was born. He was meant for special things, Dumbledore had once told him, and he knew now what he had meant. Thinking of Dumbledore brought fresh tears to his eyes.

"We've never been much different you and I," he said to Voldemort, heaving on, his confidence growing, "We share almost all of the same qualities, apart from the fact that you're an evil vile disgusting creature, and I'm well, I'm the boy who lived." He added almost as an after thought, and smiled, despite of himself. Voldemort snorted, "What are you going to try boy? Because I can assure you, whatever it is, it won't work."   
Harry only smiled and pointed his wand at his scar. "I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago"

Time slowed. Harry could hear his heart pounding in his chest, beads of sweat mixed with salty tears. He could see Draco moving out the corner of his eye, diving in front of Voldemort, preventing him from reaching his wand, Hermione was screaming in the background, Ron holding her back Harry turned to face them one last time and smiled, he would miss them immensely.   
Ron and Hermione's eyes widened in horror, "HARRY NO" they screamed in unison.  
  
"AVEDA KEDAVRA!" Harry screamed.  
Blinding green light filled the great hall, the sound of Voldemort's dying screeches echoed through all of Hogwarts. His body exploding in a mass of light, sound and souls of the dead. Harry's eyes dimmed, a dull green now emanated from them, he smiled one last time, falling into the darkness and hearing the laughter of his mother and father, their faces dancing along his vision. He began to feel as though the end of the world had come, but that in death, his life would be just more of an adventure.  
  
Ron caught Harry's body before it hit the ground; he lay it down, erratic gasps racking his body. Hermione came sprinting up still crying and screaming. Ron felt for a pulse, anything that would indicate Harry might still be alive, he knew it was a futile attempt, he could not, would not believe he was gone. Sweating and shaking he looked up at Hermione, his face pale, and shook his head. She dissolved in to sobs, Draco catching her before she hit the ground. Ron punched the floor, and began to cry, not noticing the blood seeping from his hand.

"Weasley, look," Draco, said quietly, as though not believing what he was seeing.

Ron, Hermione and Draco watched as the scar on Harry's forehead gradually disappeared from sight, burning brightly one last time, and then fading away to nothing. Ron gulped heavily and hung his head.   
  
It was over.


End file.
